Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Broken Glass
by OPFan37
Summary: Studying at Duel Academy is supposed to be easy...and it can be, pretty much. Chilling out with the crew in the schoolyard, finding trouble and all that. Owen Viren however has it a little rough from the beginning, what how everything seems to be changing so rapidly. He'll just have to pick up his pieces and make sense of things. After all, we're all a little broken inside.


Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

I'm supposed to say something profound or spiritual to start this off, right?

...Can't think of anything, sorry.

And now I'm supposed to introduce myself. But that's kind of cliche, right? Wait, am I saying 'right' too often? Anyway, how about this, I'll just jump right into the action and give details on the way.

So, beginnings...when I got my-no! Wait! Entrance exam, perfect.

So I was stood there, having been called down, Dad's BC DD on my right arm, Deck shuffled, sleeve of my shirt drying off after having spilled tea on it. Vitally necessary to mention.

The instructor approached me, intimidating looking guy in a purple uniform wearing sunglasses indoors, that's how you knew he was serious.

"Owen Viren, age 15, Mirakashi High School?" He read off the clipboard he was holding.

"...Mm-hm." I had decided to keep my mouth shut during this part so as not to say anything stupid.

"This will be a timed Examination Duel. You must win to pass the test, but you will be graded on time, tactics, use of cards, monsters destroyed and damage dealt, understood?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then we shall begin." He walked over to his side of the field and I breathed out in relief. Just had to win. I pressed the button causing the Duel Disk to fold out into its blade.

"Duel!" I said.

"You don't need to say that here." The instructor said.

"...Oh." I mumbled.

And I just realised I never got his name, thus I dub him 'Instructor'. Riveting I know.

**Owen vs. Instructor LP: 4000**

"The student gets the first go." He gestured.

"Right...I draw." I looked at my starting hand. Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, Brain Crusher, Negate Attack, Dust Tornado, Call of the Haunted, and I had drawn Gokipon. Yes, I play Insects, and fuck you because you thought of Weevil Underwood, I know you did.

I found it funny that I had drawn Gokipon, the little guy who had made me decide I'd use bugs, purely for the fact that he was just adorable. It was fate and such, you get the drill, so naturally...

"I set a monster, two cards and end." The little thing was up first.

"My turn. Draw." Y'know, thinking back on it, he was super stiff. But I guess you needed a lot of your nerves dead if you worked for anything owned by Seto Kaiba. "I Normal Summon Goblin Attack Force." A small army of club wielding goblins appeared on his side of the field. Unfortunately they did not have mohawks or biker jackets. Would be cool if they did though. 'Punk Goblin Attack Force'.

"I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush." And as each of the goblins gained a fiery aura I guessed the gist of it. It was a high ATK beatdown Deck to weed out anybody who used weak cards, as well as those who did rely just on power. Ironic when, again, working under Kaiba. "Goblin Attack Force attacks." The goblins charged forward, clubs at the ready, screaming what I imagined were horrible, horrible goblin profanities.

"Trap card, Negate Attack." I clicked the button on my DD and the card flipped face up. "I ne-"

"I know what it does." He said.

"Of course." I replied dryly, then bit my tongue for the tone.

"I set 2 cards and end." He finished.

Really, I should've taken the damage so it would switch to defence, as Gokipon would have activated then, but I honestly just didn't want it to be destroyed so soon.

"My turn." I drew a good one. He wanted to fight with power, why the hell not?

"Activate Dust Tornado to destroy the left Set card." A small typhoon appeared and sucked up the card, revealing it to be Sakuretsu Armor, before vanishing. Lucky me. "Now I Normal Summon Arsenal Bug." An armoured fly with a curved sword and a spiked shield appeared with 1000 ATK.

"That's far from enough to challenge my monster." The Instructor stated, which ticked me off a bit. Was taunting supposed to be part of the test, or was that just a little bit of Kaibacorp spice?

"If you're an expert on card effects, read them." Ran my mouth just a tiny bit there. "It's attack is halved whilst I don't control another Insect. But I Flip Summon Gokipon." The cute little bug leapt onto the field with a glimmer in its eye, looking excited to participate, as Arsenal Bug was bolstered by the appearance of an ally as its ATK returned to 2000, a beefy stat for a little Level 3.

"And I equip Arsenal Bug with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon." The bug traded its sword for some armour and a metal cannon, boosting it up to 2700. "There we go! Arsenal Bug attacks Goblin Attack Force!" My monster took aim and fired, causing an explosion that wiped out the entire mini army.

**Instructor's LP: 3600**

"First blood is mine. Now Gokipon attacks directly!" The little bug was ecstatic as it bounced forward and headbutted the Instructor in the chest.

**Instructor's LP: 2800**

"I end my turn." I finished. I actually had to wait as he took note of something I did.

"My turn. I summon Elite Goblin Attack Force." A retrained version of the destroyed monster appeared wearing silver armour and wielding rapiers with 2200 ATK. They could wear as much armour as they liked, they were still ugly. "I then equip the monster with Axe of Despair." The monsters traded their swords for axes. In all honesty I was just relieved he was using the new print. Y'know, the one that didn't have a head on it. I do not need to see that in hologram form.

"Elite Goblin Attack Force attacks Gokipon." I couldn't do much as they all charged and basically ran over my little guy, dropping Arsenal Bug's ATK to 1700.

**Owen's LP: 1800**

"When Gokipon is destroyed in battle, I add an Insect with 1500 or less attack from my Deck to my hand!" I fanned out my Deck (which actually does take a bit of practice to not drop any) and picked one. "I choose Rose Papillon."

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Final Attack Orders. The battle positions of monsters cannot be changed." Ah, getting around the big stupid beaters low defence weakness. "I end."

"My turn." Well, my plan this turn was to attack directly with Rose Papillon using its effect then defend, but this works too. "I Normal Summon Rose Papillon." A beautiful red winged papillon flew onto the field. "Then I activate Shrink. I'm guessing you know what it does?" His frown told me he did as his goblins shrunk, reducing their ATK to 2100. "Arsenal Bug attacks your shrunk goblins!" My monster fired its cannon again, and destroyed an entire squad again.

**Instructor's LP: 2200**

"Now Rose Papillon attacks directly!" The monster swooped in with surprising speed and slashed him stylishly.

**Instructor's LP: 800**

'Alright, I've got this. Even if he summons another big monster, Rose Papillon can attack directly. And if she's destroyed, I'll revive her with Call of the Haunted.' I thought. "I set a card and end."

"My turn. I Normal Summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei." A muscly monkey man appeared with the same stats AND effect as Goblin Attack Force. Just...why? "Lei Lei attacks Rose Papillon." The monster punched my papillon and destroyed it, but I wasn't fazed.

**Owen's LP: 900**

"I set a card and end." He finished.

"My turn!" And wow this was good.

This monster I just drew, I'd got yesterday, but I already loved it. I just hadn't tested it out yet. Hey, entrance exam is obviously the perfect time to try a new card, obviously. Plus, it was just awesome, so it deserved it.

"I activate my Call of the Haunted to revive Rose Papillon." The little insect flew up out of the ground. "And now! I release Arsenal Bug and Rose Papillon to summon my ace! Queen Butterfly Danaus!"

As the two monster vanished, they were replaced by a gigantic queen butterfly with six rainbow coloured wings and a golden armoured body. And you're about to see why I love her.

"Queen Butterfly Danaus! Attack Lei Lei with..." Shit, I forgot to think up an attack name! "D...Q-Queen Dust!" The attack was actually the monster giving off a rainbow glow from its wings that turned into a rainbow beam that shot towards the monster.

"Trap card! Draining Shield!" Oh, I knew that one. However...

"I chain Queen Butterfly Danaus' effect! By reducing her attack to 0, I can revive up to 3 Level 4 or lower Insects from my Graveyard...um...Royal Revive?" Oh, so THIS was the violet dust, okay. But it did the job and revived Arsenal Bug, Gokipon and Rose Papillon. "And since Danaus' attack is 0 now, you don't gain any life from Draining Shield."

"But now you cannot defeat Lei Lei." He said.

"Not true. Rose Papillon can attack directly whilst I control another Insect." I couldn't help but smirk. "Go get him!" The monster flew forward and hit him once again. A little anticlimactic, but I won.

**Instructor's LP: 0**

**Owen: WIN!**

"...Um...I pass, right?" I didn't know what else to say as he got up and dusted himself down, before picking up his clipboard and writing on it.

"You do." He confirmed, not even bothering to look at me. "You have passed, and will be graded on your performance which will determine the dorm you will be living in. This is the address for the airport, you are to arrive at 8:00 am tomorrow morning with all essentials. Congratulations." Felt like he was getting ready to stab me in the balls not congratulate me, but eh.

And that was that. Anticlimactic but exams usually are. I told my parents I got in, we celebrated, packed, badda-boom badda-bing I'm in. Of course Mum insisted that I had to get myself all spruced up for my first day, so I ended up cutting my green hair all the way back, even though I'd been growing it out. Thankfully, maybe, the leaf-shaped cowslip atop my head remained, as it will never die. I've tried. Truly a curse.

Saying goodbye to my room did not squeeze my heart in any way. It was boring and dull before and after I packed. I was taking the things that were truly close to my heart; my video game consoles and my cards. But I was a bit sad to say goodbye to Mum and Dad, less sad for Casey my little sibling, as she was 3, and drooled on me.

The airplane ride was fairly uneventful. Never been on a plane before, and the airline food was actually decent. I didn't get a window seat, but was sat next to a person sitting in a window seat who looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating the whole time. Now I could have comforted him, but no, I played Wario Land 4 on my DS and felt like vomiting by the time we touched down. Worth it.

We touched down at the harbour, making me wonder why we didn't travel by boat, and marched through the forest towards the main Duel Academy building. Seriously there is so much forest at Duel Academy, like you wouldn't believe, holding all sorts of horrors most likely. And also the fact that the island has an ACTIVE VOLCANO, there's that also! There's smoke billowing out from there! Very easy for us to die here, just so you know!

But enough about that, the building itself! It looks like its made out of LEGO! Inside is nice though, nice and bland boring white for corridors on end. Still though, we were all filed into the big main hall as the Chancellor Sheppard (Bit on the nose with the name there) gave his announcement. It was long and boring like all announcements so I forgot it you're welcome.

After that though was something actually of significance. The big bad screen showed our names and which dorm we were in, and where to go at the sides of the hall to get the goods we needed. After scanning the list I finally found my name in Ra Yellow, neat. I hate yellow. They gave me a choice of a mostly white or a mostly yellow outfit with the opposite colour as outlines, so of course I went with primarily white. But more importantly I got a new Duel Academy model Duel Disk out of it, worth passing for that alone, and it fit much more comfortably then Dad's one too. And a PDA I guess. Forgot what it stands for.

Us new Ra Yellow's were all gathered together and introduced to our head teacher for Ra Yellow; Satyr. He seemed nice enough, but he also seemed like he would collapse if I poked him hard enough. He took us through the forest-no the same sight of trees over and over gain does not get boring at all why would you think that-and to the Ra Yellow dorm.

It's a fairly standard large building, but I think that's the whole point, and of course in that lovely piss yellow colour. Because that's exactly what I wanted. But apparently it was better then being a Slifer Red, because that's what several people kept saying over and over again on the way here, so I'll just take the word of a bunch of randoms I'd be spending the next few years with. Wait...did I just jinx myself there?

Anyway, the best part; welcome dinner. And for being middle ground around the island, we still got some nice stuff. There was every kind of meat, soup and roasted veg I could think of. I mainly aimed for the fish though, they had lobster! Lobster! When was I ever going to get a chance to try lobster back home?

So yes, whilst everybody else was socialising, I was stuffing my face. Thankfully I have the body of a stick insect and the metabolism of a god on earth, so you can't judge me for eating literally all the bread in one of the baskets. I did get an analytical look around to see friendship groups already being formed in packs of twos or threes or just swarming around a single person. I noticed two particularly big swarms of people crowding. One was around a posh shithead looking fellow with slicked back black hair, the other I couldn't really see through the circle of urine yellow jackets. Another thing about that; blues and red could get a cool flare at the bottom, but yellows don't. I call bull on that.

"Dude, did you eat all the bread?" Oh Ra, no, someone was talking to me. I swung my head so viciously I could've snapped my own neck as I stared at a fatty fatty fat fat guy with teeny-tiny glasses staring in dismay in the basket. He did not need any bread.

"Yeah, sorry." I responded a bit too dryly.

He looked me up and down. "I'm a bit envious. Though I'd get a tan."

"Sunlight is for the weak." Was my response.

"Uh-huh...do you run a Zombie Deck by any chance." Here we go...

"No, I don't run Zombies." I struggled to keep the groan out of my tone. I then stuffed a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth to try and give the impression we were done talking.

"Heh, sorry then. What do you play?" Guess not.

"Insects."

"Insects? Serously!?" The bastard laughed, causing several people to look at us.

"Yeah, Insects." I mumbled, now aware of several eyes on me.

"Uh, sorry, that was kind of loud." He admitted. Bit late now.

Insects had a bit of a reputation. Either they were related to Weevil Underwood the bug [string of horrible, horrible swears], or they were weak little things. There was no other, apparently. They didn't have any strong Fusions or Rituals, and the supposed 'aces' of the Type were a 2200 monster that needed a sacrifice to attack, and a 3500 that you needed to wait several turns to summon under very specific conditions.

"Mm-hm. Loud. Might wanna keep eating whilst I take the heat." I suggested. And he actually did just that. Am I bitter? Only because now people were mumbling like I couldn't hear them. Suffice to say reputation is overrated.

After the meal we were shown to our dorm rooms. They were simple sized rooms with a simple bed and thank the Egyptian Gods a computer. I mean, good fortune must really like me today because we didn't have to share rooms since there were so few of us this year! Hooray!

So really, the rest of the day was just me unpacking and getting everything set up. Since the uniforms were kinda mandatory we had some spares in the closet, meaning I would have to do some trading because they were the standard mostly yellow which made me feel sick. Again.

Classes were starting immediately, a.k.a tomorrow, meaning we were all supposed to get to bed early, but let's face it nobody was doing that. I heard noises coming from the common room so I assumed some people were getting together on their first night to celebrate or something, don't ask me I wasn't there. I was on the PDA, trying to see how it worked. It was basically a phone, but it also had some Dueling games on it, so it was kinda useful I guess.

Eventually I found myself just lying there, thinking. The thinking was on the lines of 'Huh, I'm here now. This is weird. Three years of this. I need to pee.' And other such thoughts after I spent a good ten minutes looking for the toilets. Was this supposed to feel more grandiose? Was I supposed to have an immense swell of accomplishment at getting in? Eh, I guess a small feeling of happiness and free stuff is good enough. And that was enough for me to go to sleep with.

Unfortunately sleep did not like me.

When I 'woke up' my eyes met nothing but darkness, causing me to blink several times, then freak out as I believed I had gone blind. Then realise that I felt completely weightless, which was certainly not normal.

"Hey! Hey there!" I was startled as my eyes darted around, looking for the strange voice. "Here! Behind you!"

"Behind...? How the hell...?" I awkwardly thrust my arms out like I was swimming, and managed to feel the sensation of spinning around, until my eyes finally fell on the speaker. What was I expecting? Not a guy wearing a Slifer Red uniform with hair that looked like a Kuriboh. Idinnano at the time, maybe Satan really let himself go or something.

"Hey there!" He waved awfully cheerily.

"...Uhhhh…" I stared at him dumbly.

"Glad to see a friendly face." He smiled lightly. "Well, I'm guessing at least, 'cause of that Ra Yellow jacket you're wearing." Oh yeah, momentarily forgot about yesterday, y'know, what with the whole endless expanse of darkness and whatnot.

"I...didn't go to sleep in m-who are you!?" I did not know what to make of all this.

"Oh. Name's Jaden." He held out his hand, only for a bump sound to ring out. "Ow..."

"Huh?" I reached out a hand. There was an invisible wall between us of some kind.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm...Owen...are we fucking dead?" I asked in exasperation.

"Don't remember dying." He shrugged, as if I'd asked something casual. "This does seem to remind me of something though...like a dream I once had..." He was just casually spinning upside down and back around.

"Dream? We're dreaming?" I thought aloud, slowly spinning. "No, then we'd be having the same dream and that's...actually, wait, I'd prefer this to be a dream then reality."

This was weird. Bad weird. Bad touch pedo weird. Also weightlessness is not as fun as it sounds, I did several backflips accidentally which messed up my whole sense of direction, which could only be gauged by the guy floating on the other side of the wall. I know I didn't go to bed in the uniform, and this didn't FEEL like a dream...oh no, I needed to stop thinking thoughts like that!

"Uh...dude?" 'Jaden' spoke up.

"Please don't say 'dude'. And what?" I asked.

He pointed, and I spun around...to see a crack. In the darkness.

"...There's a crack." I pointed.

"Yep." Jaden nodded.

The crack grew bigger.

I didn't know what to do, so I said what came to mind.

"...Fuck."

The crack exploded into light.

And apparently, that's when things got...everything.

* * *

**Hello there. I'm writing this now.**

**Yes, this is my GX fanfic. I made one or two attempts at one previously, but really those were just 'tests' to see how writing GX would work, so I was never really fully into them. But, after reading stories like Yung Warrior's 'State of the Meta', kirbystarwarrior's 'Agents of Light' and NemesisVengeance's 'Stone in the Pond' I decided to have a fully dedicated go at it. That and I'm just in a New Story mood.**

**This story is not a Real World SI, but it will contain other OC's, Original Archetypes and cards past the GX era, just not initially. But if you guys have any ideas that you think might work, or just advice in general, let me know, or if you just have any questions at all.**

**In any case, thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
